


Did Steve Trevor Tell You That?

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Betrayal of Patron God(dess), Bodily Manipulation, Breeding, Breeding Ritual, Canon Implied Sex, Death of a God(dess), Diana is a Goddess, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, False Pregnancy, Falsely Obtained Consent, Feelings of Impending Doom, Forced Pregnancy, God(desse)s are Alive, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Impregnation Ritual, Loss of Virginity, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulation, Meddling Family, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Power Boost, Pregnancy Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Stolen virginity, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: "Superman, was a beacon to the world. Why aren't you? You're an inspiration, Diana. You don't just save people. You make them see their better selves. And yet, I never heard of you... Until Luthor lured you out by stealing a picture of your dead boyfriend. You shut yourself down for a century. So let's not talk about me moving on."What Bruce Wayne couldn't have known, she hide for Steve Trevor.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Forging The God-Killer

One by one the gods and goddess were over come, retreating before Ares could outright kill them. In the end only Zeus remained. They traded almighty blows, both injured and incapable of continuing. Ares fled, Zeus schemed. 

He gathered his family, and together they created an island, hidden from the world. It became the land of the Amazons, the only people with the strength to carry his plans to fruition. For they were near enough to gods. 

On the island the gods recovered some of their strength, enough to forge Zeus' weapon. 

Zeus stood before the Amazons, his family by his side, "Amazons, my son Ares seeks to wipe out man. He is weak now, but his strength will return. My family and I were not strong enough to defeat him. We need a weapon, a God-Killer. One of you will bare this burden." The Amazons whispered amongst themselves, "We need the strongest, most able, of you for this. So, to find the best suited, each and every Amazon will compete in the most rigorous and gruelling games ever devised." He looked to Queen Hippolyta, raised his hand in her direction, "Even you Queen will compete. In these games there are only two rules. One: your Queen is just a competitor, if you can defeat her it is your duty to do so. Two: every competitor must stop before landing a fatal blow. 

"Let the games, commence." He declared. The Amazons piled out to prepare for the competition. By the end they were all gravely injured. Even the victor, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Apollo tended her wounds, healing her to full strength. 

While the rest of the Amazons recovered naturally, the gods prepared. They bathed in the waters together with the Queen, and walked nude to the Queens spacious chambers. The gods all took Hippolyta in hand, lifting her from the floor and holding her up like a bed made of gods and goddesses. 

Hera was holding her head, clearly displeased about this. Morpheus and Athena by Hera's side their hands on Hippolyta's forehead, their other hand on Hera's shoulder. Nemesis and Nike held Hippolyta by her two shoulders. The twins, Artemis and Apollo, held Hippolyta by her waist. Poseidon and Hades held her by her hips. Hermes and Dionysus held her legs. 

Zeus stood at Hippolyta's raised feet, as his family started the ritual. Athena and Hecate had outdone themselves with the ritual. The gods and goddesses channelled their diminished powers into Hippolyta who became limp as Morpheus drew forth her most pleasant and powerful dreams. At Athena's signal Hestia and Hecate tightly gripped her breasts and Aphrodite and Philotes joined their hands placing them over her womb. Hermes and Dionysus moved apart spreading Hippolyta wide, exposing the entrance to her forge to Zeus. 

Zeus channelled his power down his body to his weapon maker, causing sparks of lightning to course through and around it. He walked towards her, lining his weapon maker with the entrance to her forge, though her forge resisted, his weapon maker entering in one smooth motion before needing a final push to breach the final barrier. His lightning now coursing through their joined bodies, causing the woman to jerk and shudder. He started to beat his weapon maker violently into her forge until he deposited the lightning laden material for the weapon deep into her dark recesses. 

Zeus collapsed on the floor as he left her, Hermes and Dionysus closed her up. Hera stormed out, displeased she had to be a partied to this. Aside from Artemis, the rest of the goddesses left with her, dragging Philotes with them. 

Morpheus stayed to keep her under, Poseidon carried Hippolyta to the water fountain and proceeded to clean her. Hades left once he was sure she would be taken care of. Once she was clean Apollo checked her over then Poseidon carried Hippolyta to her bed, covering her with a blanket. Poseidon, Apollo and Morpheus left the Queen of the Amazons to her fate. Artemis was the last to leave, she felt it her duty for betraying her. 

The gods and goddesses left the island undercover of nightfall, while the rest of the Amazons slept. Apollo leaving a small blessing behind to speed their healing. 

Before he left, Apollo had a vision. It would be hard on the Queen, the weapon would not see the light of day for two hundred and eighty years, one year for every day it would normally take. It would be at least a decade before the Queen would realise what was meant by using her to make a weapon. Another seven before her Amazons could guess. He felt sorry for her, but it was a necessary evil. 

* 

The Queen woke just before dawn, alone. Her body aching, every part of her felt like it was on fire. She stiffly moved to dress and went to check on her Amazons, they were up and about on the road to recovery. 

Plenty of them asked her, what had happened. How was she forged into a weapon against Ares. She could not answer, Morpheus had seen to that. 

Apollo had been wrong, his powers so drained. Hippolyta never suspected what had been done to her, even once her armour became a little more snug. It wasn't until the end, when the pain began, that she realised she wasn't the weapon. The weapon had been growing inside her all along, and she spat it forth into the world. 

She remembered what they had said to her that first day, "Only a god can kill another god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written the subsequent chapter when this one came to mind. I could have posted it separately as a series under the title 'sculpted from clay'.  
> I wanted to established that Diana was not a demi-god, as her parentage suggests, but a goddess in her own right as the death of Ares suggests.


	2. Death of the God of War and Truth

**Saturday November 9th, 1918**

Steve turned back as he made to leave the room, something stopped him. A voice telling him to stay. "This could be your last night, do you really want to spend it alone?" He resisted, his Catholic upbringing stopping him, even with the images in his head of her deep in the throws of hedonistic ecstasy. 

The voice and the vision changed, he was flat on his back with Diana riding him. He closes the door, unsure. The look on Diana's face telling him she wanted him. 

He couldn't know that Diana had a feeling of dread, like this was the last day of his life. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. All thought left Steve's mind but that kiss. 

Diana on the other hand, fuelled by something else, started pulling at his cloths. Striping him till he was as naked as the day he was born. He pulled back, looked in her eye, he didn't seem to know or care that he was naked, unlike that time he bath. 

Diana started to pull off her own clothes as Steve took her face in his hands and kissed her again, his hands moved down her body and helped her remove her garments. He pulled her tight against him her ample bosom's taut peaks pressing into his chest, his baby-fetcher at attention pressing into her unguarded bush seeking admittance. 

Something bumped into Diana backside, realising she could sit on, lifted herself to sit on it. She opened her legs beseechingly as Steve stepped into the space betwixt her legs, his member brushing against her body. Diana reach down between them and took it in hand, guiding it to her untouched womanhood never letting go till he was safely sheathed within her fecund orifice. 

Groaning at the feel of her warmth encapsulating him, he begins to move on instinct, thrusting in and out in a desperate need to seek fulfilment. Diana, following instincts of her own, was controlling her pelvic muscles to heighten their pleasure. Steve plunged once more into her as she squeezed down on him causing him to come uncontrollably within her. Diana wrap her strong legs around his body trapping him within her as he shuddered, it was that alone that stopped Steve from falling out of her. 

Once Steve had gathered his strength he wrapped his arms around Diana and lifted her up. With the last of his strength he carried her to the bed where he collapsed on top of her. 

Unsatisfied, and energised by the feel of Steve seaman inside of her, Diana flipped them over. Loosening her vice like grip on him she proceeded to ride him, slowly at first then faster and faster as time went on. Steve marvelled at the beauty of her moving on him, her breast bouncing as she did. Steve reached out with both hands to touch them, mesmerised by their weight in his hands. Diana moaned as he squeezed her breasts, each remembering what they were really made for. 

After a time Diana's movements became sloppy, uncontrolled as she neared her own end. As she came she heard Steve cry out and the gushing feel of his sperm laden fluid entering her again, making her own orgasm more intense. 

Diana collapsed on-top of Steve, her breathing ragged Steve wanted to wrap his arms around her but he slowly succumbed to sleep. As his breathing evened out Diana closed her eyes and let sleep claim her too. 

**Sunday November 10th, 1918**

Charlie, Sameer and The Chief were waiting outside for Steve and Diana, knowing smiles on their faces. Steve and Diana were both oblivious to that fact, still feeling the dread that had fuelled love-making. 

Hours later, with Ludendorff dead, as Charlie, Sameer, Chief and Steve fought against the Germans. Diana fought against her half-brother Ares. 

Ares, strengthened by her presence, has the upper hand. Diana, unaware and unsure of her gifts and power, cannot land a meaningful blow. 

Diana throws a large crate at Ares, only for it to meet an invisible wall breaking the crate wide open. Ares sends the grenades with in back towards Diana, who's only choice is to throw another bomb at them, causing a massive explosion. Both Ares and Diana were sent flying. 

Her head knocked by the landing, Diana looked up into the face of Steve. He was trying to speak to her, but the ringing in her ears prevented her from hearing a word, all she could do was dumbly mutter "What?" before he presses something into her hand, speaks three unheard words and left her. He takes one last longing look at her before turning and running for the plane about to take off. 

Diana returned to the fight with Ares, never letting go of what he had given her. Diana was once again overwhelmed by Ares, bound by the tracks of a nearby tank. The feeling of dread still weighing on her as she was powerless to do anything but watch Steve fly the plane away from the fighting. She hoped that he would somehow survive, even if she did not. 

* 

Steve looked out the window as flames rage on the ground from where he had taken off. As time past the enormity of what he must do weighed on him. He wondered if there was another way. He didn't want to leave Diana alone, he closed his eyes. 

"She wont be alone." A familiar voice spoke to him, Steve opened his eyes. Gone was the plane and everything around him. It was just... white. A tall man in an old style robe stood before him, he was muscular with long flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He suddenly realises why his voice was familiar, the man seemed to know. A smile as bright as the sun lit up his face, "Yes, I was the one who encouraged you to sleep with my sister." 

"Sister?" He asked. He had heard the story of Diana's birth, but this is the first confirmation that there was more to the story then Diana knew. 

"I normally chase my sisters' suitors away. But knowing you were destined to die, the grief she would feel..." the man wiped away a tear. "While her grief is necessary to unlock her true potential, and defeat our brother..." 

"Brother?" 

"Gods don't like to be interrupted..." 

"On my..." Steve suddenly knew who he was, "You're Apollo. Wait... that means..." 

"Diana is a daughter of Zeus. Yes." Apollo's smile faded, "I'm sorry Steve, but there is no other way. No-one could defuse this, you can die crashing into the ocean, or futile trying to defuse it. Or you can die here in spectacular fashion and give Diana the strength to use the full breadth of her powers." Steve closed his eyes, there was no decision to be made. He opened his eyes at the hand place on his shoulder. "I could just do it, show her a vision of the future, make it come true. But I think it will be best, to let you decide." 

"Decide what?" 

"Diana didn't hear a word you said to her, she was too close to the explosion all she heard was ringing. I can show her the past, what you said. Or I can show her a future, one that won't happen unless I show her. Either way, she will defeat Ares." 

"Show her what I said, she has to know I love her. I can't let her live alone without knowing that she was love." Apollo smile once again, having his answer. Apollo showed Steve her future. 

Steve opened his eyes, gun in hand. He sent a silent thank you to Apollo for this gift, and pulled the trigger. 

**Monday November 11th, 1918**

Diana's hopes were soon dashed as a great fireball erupted from the plane consuming it and Steve. Her grief and rage was overwhelming and could not be contained, fracturing the tracks sending pieces flying, freeing her. She lashes out at anything that moves. Ares gloating voice taunting her gave her something to focus on. Ares used his power to throw Dr. Maru from her car practically at her feet. "Look at her and tell me I’m wrong." She picks up a tank, "She is the perfect example of these humans, ugly, filled with hatred and weak. Unworthy of your sympathy in every way. Destroy her, Diana. You know she deserves it, they all do! Just like your Captain Trevor, gone and left you with nothing, all alone." 

"Diana!" A voice called to her, causing Diana closed her eyes. 

Diana saw herself after the battle, a weight lifted off the shoulders of all the soldiers around her. Her return to London and moments of the life she would lead, time passing by in mere fraction of the time. Walking the city, in peace more beautiful than in war, she watched as in seconds her flat belly sudden begins to balloon out. Running her hands over her distended stomach she felt sharp pains from inside and she realise, Steve didn't leave her alone. He left her a child, his child. Tears of joy ran down her face as she continued to run her hands across her bountiful belly. 

The scene changed in an instant, gone were the clothes she had worn, her armour struggling to cover her pregnant form. The buildings were barely standing and corpses littered the ground. 

She was standing on a corner of a square carpeted with the dead. On the other side was Ares in full armour, resplendent, like the days of the gods. "You know, Diana, the child of Steve Trevor must die. She is the last speck of those filthy humans. You know this to be true." 

Diana opened her eyes, she was back at the battle, tank still held aloft. She tossed it aside. "You’re wrong about them... 

"NO!" Ares, enraged, send debris hurtling at Diana, but is unable to harm her. 

"They’re everything you say, but so much more." 

"LIES!" Ares summons lightning, but Diana either deflects or absorbs it. "They do not deserve your protection." 

"It’s not about deserve..." She absorbs another lightning bolt, "It’s about what you believe... and I believe in love." 

Ares summons the mother of all lightning bolts, "THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU." Ares unleashed the lightning and Diana uses her gauntlets to absorb it. 

"I am not alone, good-bye, brother." She rushes towards him and jumps high into the air, sending all the lightning he had thrown back and then some, destroying him. 

Diana floats gently to the ground, feeling more powerful than anything. Not because she had just defeated the God of Truth and War, but for the child she knew would grow inside her. 

She looked around her, she saw the weight lifted from the shoulder of the soldiers. Saw her friends, alive and relatively unharmed. A smile on her face. 

She looked down at Steve's watch, her heart stopped for a moment, the watch had stopped at ten seconds to midnight. Tears of grief started to flow down her cheeks. Steve's words ringing hollow in her ears, "My father told me, this watch would never stop while a Trevor lived." 

It had stopped at the death of Captain Steven Trevor.


	3. Ticking Timepiece

**Sunday November 10th, 1918**

In the forest around the German airfield a lone woman in an ancient tunic crossed the terrain, bow in hand. She had sensed something stirring and had left her companions to investigate it. When she came across a good vantage point she took position and waited. 

Soon enough all Hades broke loose, the explosion from one of the border watch towers made her skin crawl. Ares. 

Soon her brother was fighting a lone Amazon near a hanger, what was the child thinking she was no match for him. The lone Amazon was soon bound by the tracks of one of the humans' armoured vehicles. 

An explosion erupted in the air as midnight approach from a plane that had taken off from the airfield not long before. 

**Monday November 18th, 1918**

Diana walked through the streets of London, Etta Candy was a godsend. As soon as she learned of Steve's death she had forged documents saying Diana was his wife. When the team had returned Etta, when she finally absorbed the enormity that Diana was the daughter of Zeus and her boss, Sir Patrick Morgan, was actually her brother, Ares. Well... 

She arranged a forged will leaving his estate to her. She was set to inherit enough money from her brother to want for nothing. 

Diana ended up at the photo memorial that had been erected to honour all those who had died. As she approached the photo of Steve she reached into her pocket and clasped the watch in her hands, drawing it to her chest. 

Closing her eyes she thought of those brief moments in her life that he inhabited. 

Suddenly she felt the watch in her hand shudder, nothing that anyone else would notice but her. She opened her hands to look at it, the second hand ticking on like nothing had happened. The time on the clock face the only evidence that it had stopped at all, 4:28. 

As an Amazon, she still saw herself as Amazon despite her lineage, she understood the power behind ideas, the magic. Steve and his father's belief that this watch was tied directly to their bloodline was not just some story that was told. Their belief gave it power. That was why she had been so devastated when she had seen the watch had stopped. 

The watch was nearly seven-and-a-half hours behind. Her hand found its way to her abdomen, for seven-and-a-half hours the Trevor bloodline had ceased to be. 

**Monday November 11th, 1918**

Almost immediately after the plane exploded a pained scream came from the Amazon that carried all the way to her ears. But it was the corresponding eruption of the tracks around her body that made the woman realise, she was no ordinary Amazon. She was a goddess, THE goddess. The one the ritual had created. 

She watched her sister lash out in her grief, her rage unable to be contained. She watched helplessly at the scene as she picked up one of those armoured vehicle and held it aloft above the human woman Ares had tossed practically at her feet. 

She couldn't make out the word but she could catch glimpses of her brothers voice, the tone of his voice clear, he was goading her. 

Time ticked by until suddenly her sister tossed the vehicle aside, she let out the breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. 

She watched the battle continue, Ares powerless to make a meaningful attack. Whatever had been said between the two had clearly affected the both of them. 

Ares sending bolts of lightning towards her sister, her sister just deflected or absorbed the bolts. 

Ares in his rage shouted so loud that she could make out the words, "Then I will destroy you," before unleashing an even more powerful bolt. 

Her sister, with all the bolts she absorbed, ran toward their brother before taking a flying leap and unleashing every ounce of her power against him. 

Artemis didn't see what happened next, she ran. The power she had felt from her sister was unimaginable and she feared what would happen if her sister ever learnt of the gods survival. 

* 

Artemis ran, she didn't even stop to collect her huntresses. She knew Athena was near by, she feared their sister Athena would have some idea what to do. 

She was surprised to see their brother Apollo and their step-mother Hera. Her flustered nature peeked their interest, "Ares is dead." 

"Are you sure?" Hera asked, her voice conveying both disbelief and fear. 

"I saw it happen!" Artemis reassured those of her family who would feel only relief at his death. 

"A party!" Cried Apollo, "The family hasn't gathered in millennia." 

"How can you be so cavalier about it?" Hera demanded. 

"I'm sorry, we've been living in fear for so long. My condolences, Auntie Hera." 

"As the mortals say, we are not out of the woods just yet. The child is more powerful than we imagined, and dangerous. Worst of all she's grieving if she ever found out we were still alive and left her to deal with him. 

"She lost something, someone, if she comes after us we will never be safe." 

Athena tries to sooth her sister's fear, "By the time she does her grief will have abated." 

"To bad she won't fall pregnant. None of my lovers ever had the time for me after they had my child." 

"Brother dear," entreated Athena, "Perhaps they just wanted nothing to do with you, you left them quite literally holding the baby." she told him before she left. 

Apollo pretended to be wounded by her comment before following his sister, leaving Hera and Artemis alone. 

"Your brother talked of your sister not falling pregnant, perhaps we should remedy that." Hera spoke of her thoughts. 

"We can't she's a goddesses, she controls her own fertility." 

"She grew up on an island of Amazons, never truly pushing her power, never tested her limits." 

"Even if we could it would take more than our power to affect such a thing." 

"Leave that to me." Hera left to find the help they would need. 

* 

A few hours later Zeus and Apollo approached the gaggle of goddesses and gods as they all seemed to scheme. Zeus didn't like the looks of this, "What are you doing?" he thundered. 

Hera stood, spoke in her most innocent voice "Husband we're just... trying to reward your child. She has lost so much we want her to be happy." 

Apollo spoke, "Oh no you're not fiddling with her fertility are you?" Hera was flabbergasted by that, it had come from his mouth the idea. "Just because she's new to her powers doesn't give you that right." 

Hera was incensed, "The idea came from you." 

"Yeah, but that was in jest. Any child of her and that man would be mortal, long-lived but still just a mortal. You're adding grief on-top of grief. You have never had a child with a mortal, you don't know what that is like. To watch a child grow old and died of old age." Just then someone reached the clearing, Apollo's anger evaporated in an instant, "Hecate, good to see you, maybe you can talk some sense into them." Apollo led his father away from the horde. 

When they were out of earshot, Apollo found himself pinned to a tree by his father's hand, "What are you playing at?" 

"Diana was able to beat Ares in a display of such power that it terrified Artemis. She was able to do so because of a vision I showed her, a vision of her heavy with child." 

Zeus pulled his hand away from his son, he understood the power a mother fighting for her child could bring. Even the mortals understood that. "Why this show, why dis-sway them from giving her a child she clearly desires." 

"You never went to see her, but I did. I watched her grow from the little child who fled her tutor to the young woman she was when she left. 

"Aphrodite was giddy at her guiding Steve to Themyscira. Now I cannot get him back for her but Hecate and Athena crafted the ritual that made her so strong, they will come up with a plan that will take advantage of that ritual." He placed his hand firmly on his father's head and pushed a vision of the future he was working to craft. "That was on the child's hundredth birthday, tell me father, does Diana look happy?" 

"You manipulative bastard," Zeus responded with no real heat behind those word, if that was the future he was crafting for his daughter then how could he not approve of it.


End file.
